I Don't Want To!
by Zoerawrr
Summary: Harry is in danger, and Snape somehow feels he must help. He ends up adopting a 12 year old Harry and they begin his childhood properly. After a series of events, Harry realises the man's true feelings and settles down with his replacement dad, Snape.
1. Old Families and New

I Don't Want To

**I Don't Want To!**

**Ok so this is predominantly a Snape adopts Harry fic, which I am getting into. Again. I confess I have taken ideas from other stories and used them here because I don't like when I want something to happen and it doesn't. So consider it an honour lmao. Basically Harry is in danger, Snape feels its his duty to care for the boy, and blood adopts him, because of his past love. Just wanted to get that clear. Flashbacks in italics. AU.**

**Disclaimer for ALL chapters: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 1**

12 year old Harry sat in the back seat of the Dursley's car with his head bowed as he listened to his Uncle Vernon who had been talking for the whole car trip about his neglect for real rules and the "freak's" rules. Harry stepped out of the car and lugged his trunk and Hedwig with him. Without saying a word his Uncle swept his things away and upstairs. Dudley had started pushing Harry towards the kitchen, too. At least, that's what Harry thought.

"We're having Aunt Marge in a few weeks and since we can't trust you, you'll spend the next three weeks in here," Dudley laughed, shoving Harry into the cupboard under the stairs at the last minute.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Harry screamed, hoping at least that a neighbour would hear. Why had he packed his wand?!

"Nah-ah!" Dudley taunted. He kicked at a small catflap. "You get your food through here. Dad says if you're quiet you might be allowed out for the bathroom, but I think I'll tell him that the bucket will do just fine!"

"OUT! GET ME OUT!" Harry cried, tears pouring down his face as he charged the door. He didn't like this space, it reminded him of the tunnel on the way to the chamber of secrets. Harry could have sworn that there was a basilisk in there. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Dudley just laughed.

…

It was quiet now. Harry had lost his voice after his shouting the previous day, but this wasn't the reason. Moments earlier it had in fact been incredibly loud, loud enough for the neighbours to hear and be suspicious at the ungodly hour of 4 in the morning. Vernon and Petunia Dursley had been screaming as though in intense pain before a single flash of green light visible throughout the house had silenced the pair. Harry held his breath as foot-steps sounded above his head and the front door opened and slammed.

Harry's cupboard door was soon flung open. Harry flinched, not having his wand, but looked up to see a wide-eyed Dudley, who, despite the fact that he'd reached the size of a small whale, looked suddenly quite small.

"Mask," he whispered. Harry brushed past him and up the stairs. He didn't want to see anymore dead bodies than he had to, but he needed to be certain that his guardians were dead, so he wasn't tricked into leaving. Harry only peered through crack in the door, but it was all he needed.

Harry's knees started to buckle, and for a split second a flash of silver impeded his vision. Harry focused to closer in front of him and saw a long silvery blond hair caught on a screw in the doorframe. Harry pulled it off.

"Lucius Malfoy," he muttered.

…

"_You'll pay for freeing my elf, Potter. People are asking questions; you are going to pay," the blond boy drawled._

"_I'd like to see you try," Harry snarled back. The two boys were alone at the back of the train, Draco having pulled Harry there. "I could beat you without my wand, this is all I need," Harry formed a tight fist._

"_Yeah, then see where it will get you; my father will have your blood," but Draco didn't look too certain. He was right not to, too, as Harry suddenly jabbed his fist at the boy's jaw._

"_Right, you want your dad to get me?" Harry cried in a fit of anger. "Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Hell, I think I'll tell you that I live in the smallest bedroom!" Harry turned on his heel and stormed back to his compartment, putting on the same face he'd had before he'd left his friends there._

…

It was such a stupid thing to do, Harry realised as he ran and grabbed his stuff; he could already hear sirens fast approaching. Harry, using logic, reasoned that because last year he had never even done magic, and he'd still had the official warning, that the curse would be blamed on Harry and he wasn't sure that the ministry would work out he couldn't do this. So with this logic Harry realised that he could use his wand to make his trunk feather light.

When this was done Harry levitated it downstairs, where his cousin was sitting in the hall.

Getting his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, Harry made sure he had Hedwig and his broom.

"Get dressed," he spoke, despite the fact his voice had previously left him. "The police will be here soon. Tell them exactly what happened, he was after me and I ran to get away."

Satisfied with Dudley's nod, Harry lugged his stuff out the door and ran down the street with it. Harry got right down to the end of the street before a police car came swerving round the corner, a neighbour having called the police before deciding to wait behind the curtain. Harry ran to a secluded spot, holding his Invisibility Cloak at the ready in case Malfoy was still around. In his worry and caught up with thinking about why Lucius Malfoy had overreacted so strongly, he tripped whilst crossing the road and flung out his arms to save him. There was a loud bang and a purple triple-decker bus came out of nowhere.

…

Harry tried making himself comfortable on the bus which hurtled its way to the Leaky Cauldron. He had refused to give his name for his own safety, and chose to go to Diagon Alley, the place where he'd be more protected by other wizards who owned the shop and live there. Harry planned to empty his Gringotts vault and go on the run. Then, the bus lurched to a stop. Harry looked out the window; they were a mere three streets from the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry was the only passenger on the bus. Stan, the conductor, said he'd tell them if they had to stop, but he'd remained silent and now looked stunned.

"What the-" the older teen cried, as the door flew open. Harry scrambled under his bed as he heard one set of footstep rushing on board. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Where is he?" he'd been forced to listen to that voice every time he'd been down to the dungeons for his potions lessons. Usually it had been a snarl or had a disdainful edge to it, but this time Professor Snape had the distinct hint of worry in his voice. Harry poked out his head and looked up, filled with complete relief for the first time since he'd seen Hermione for the first time after she was Petrified.

"You can't-" Stan cried as Snape lifted Harry and magically sent his belongings elsewhere. They stepped off the bus and Snape suddenly twisted and the pair disappeared, reappearing just outside the Hogwarts gates. He charmed them open and pulled Harry in, both of them hearing the gates clang shut behind them. Snape pulled Harry up to the castle and then to Dumbledore's office.

…

Stan was mystified as the bus pulled away again; this evening was very strange. Ern the driver was heading to the Leaky Cauldron in any case, but then the bus stopped again.

There was an eerie silence, broken only by the breathing of the wizards on board. Then…_ stomp, stomp_… coming ever closer…_ stomp, stomp, stomp_. A shout in the darkness was heard, before the bus erupted into flames. Ern and Stan barely got out, smoke clouding there vision, but they definitely saw a group of Death Eaters and the Dark Mark shooting into the sky.

…

Harry noticed that Snape had not spoken once, and clung to his arm, almost begging him to say something; something told him Snape was there for his benefit and he needed to stay with the man. Snape gently pried his fingers off and held Harry's shoulder until they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Sir?" Harry whispered. This was all too much for him; the death of his family, however horrible they had been, running away, the discovery of the Knight Bus, the adrenaline and now the abrupt halt of everything. He was back in the place he in a mere 3 days ago, yet everything was so different. Harry wanted it all to change, he wanted to go back into a time where he had no worries. For the first time, Harry wanted his mum and dad.

"Hush, Harry," Snape whispered, uncharacteristically rubbing Harry's back. Harry took this further change badly as well, and took off down the corridor.

"_Accio!"_ Snape's spell had him flying back. Harry didn't know what the spell was, but decided he wanted to learn it. Snape now reached down and grasped Harry's wrist and brought him back to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. There was no password and the pair went straight up.

…

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. The old man had listened to Harry's account of events up until he'd met up with Snape, who took on the story from his own perspective. Dumbledore noted the grasp that Snape still had on Harry's wrist.

"Please," Harry whimpered. "I just want to see my mum and dad again. Just let me go!"

Snape's heart seemed to clench at this; Harry wanted so much to die, but Dumbledore wouldn't let this happen. And whilst he secretly thought the kindest thing would be to let the boy die somehow, he knew Dumbledore would refuse to allow this. Only Dumbledore knew, however, that he wanted nothing more than for Harry to be happy but he needed the boy to stay alive unless Voldemort chose to murder him.

"We'll need a blood adoption," the old man spoke directly to Snape. "The blood protection was so strong that nothing else would help. Now that all but the younger boy have gone, a blood adoption will work. Once it has been successfully performed, Lily's blood will lie in your veins, and you will uphold the blood protection. Another few minutes, and he would have been found."

"How can you have been sure?" Snape asked.

"After you took Harry from the bus, mere seconds later the oth… the death eaters ambushed the bus, thinking he was still there. It was some kind of delay. We have a half an hour before they manage to successfully trace him to here, even with all the protection charms," Dumbledore explained.

"So, he'll be like a… a… a dad?" Harry breathed, his sobs calming down.

"Yes, Harry. You won't mind would you?" Snape asked, moving the boy from a chair to his own lap, not realising why until he looked up and saw Dumbledore "aiding" him. Snape scowled but Harry didn't notice. The tired boy lay his head on Snape's shoulder.

"No," he yawned. "I was very relieved and happy when I saw you earlier. I can't remember ever feeling so happy, even though I always knew you hated me…" Harry dropped off to sleep.

"Harry…" Snape whispered, a tear coming to his eye but refusing to fall. He wished the boy would open his eyes, the better to see the emerald gaze. "I never hated you… even James…"

"Severus," Dumbledore said sharply, stopping the man from saying any more. Snape was grateful for this. "We should finish this quickly."

Snape set Harry on his feet and also stood up. He wordlessly conjured a silver dagger like the ones used in potions and sliced the last third of each finger and the top half of his thumb, keeping his hand palm up. It stung, but not as much as the Cruciatus would bite at them if the death eaters had enough time to find them. He moved to Harry, who backed away.

"Harry…the death eaters," Snape said to the boy.

"Whassa deff eater?" Harry asked even as he stuck his hand out, his mumbling a result of tiredness. Snape started cutting.

"Supporters of the Dark Lord. Now, leave your hand palm up, and when I say, we put our hands together," Snape ordered.

"Now," Dumbledore clapped his hands once. "I will bear sole witness, as there is nobody else. Once you connect your hands, I will say the incantations giving all responsibilities as parent to Professor Snape. Then when you pull apart on my command, it will be over. If you can't separate, then one is unworthy or incapable of the arrangement. It will be fixed. If you are ready we shall start," the man finished and Snape nodded before looking over at Harry.

"Connect," he ordered.

…

It was commonly known that blood adoption was an exhausting progress, having you're blood changed and all. Harry, who was already very tired, collapsed from exhaustion the second they had pulled away.

"Erm… headmaster?" Snape said uncertainly as he held his "son" in his arms. Snape, being a full grown man, had only become slightly drowsy for a second.

"Have him sleep in this back room; I am wary of him staying anywhere else tonight," Dumbledore stated.

"Ok… if I leave you to get him ready-"

"No, Severus. He is your son, and that is your responsibility. Will you be staying at your parents' place? They live in a muggle town, do they not?" the old man asked, getting up.

"Yes on both counts; your Imperius curse still is effective on my father, sir. Will you be informing them?" Snape asked, sitting down holding Harry.

"Indeed," and with that Albus swept from the room.

Snape was having difficulty with Harry; the limp boy was hard to manoeuvre in order to undress him, something Snape was already embarrassed about doing. He couldn't Vanish the clothes without the risk of the charm hitting Harry. Snape carried Harry through to the back and conjured the sofa into a bed and lay Harry on it.

Snape took off Harry's shoes and socks, then his outer shirt which appeared way too big. He left on the white shirt underneath before pointedly looking away as he removed Harry's jeans and throwing a blanket over the boy. He eyed the clothes, which looked many years old, and decided to replace them soon.

…

Harry woke up to find himself in the strangest room, in a most comfortable bed. He remembered the events of last night and felt quite content; he had a dad, a caring dad who Harry could test. Before any of this, though, Harry needed to find this new dad. He glanced down as he got up, and quickly dressed in his clothes from last night which had been laid out for him. Harry stepped into the office and spotted Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, here he is! Potter, you must floo to the hospital wing so I can check you over before you leave. Into the fireplace with you!" she demanded, shoving him across. They both went in at the same time.

"No," Harry said, somewhat sulkily. "Snape needs to be here!"

"Hush, Mr Potter! We need to go to the right place," Madam Pomfrey reached out and grabbed some floo powder before dropping it and shouting, "Hospital Wing!"

Harry felt the warmth of the fire and relaxed for a moment, but the minute they arrived at the hospital wing he was back to his previous brattiness.

"Right," Madam Pomfrey said, cleaning off the soot with a wave of her wand. "Now-"

"NO!" Harry cried, pushing the woman with all his might. She stumbled backwards as Harry bolted for the door. Finding it locked, Harry hid under the nearest bed. For some reason it was important for him to act like this, so that Snape would learn to act like a dad and Harry could have a proper childhood, even if it was almost over. Pomfrey had gone but was soon returning with other footsteps being heard as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Harry?" Snape demanded as he came in to view, ducking to see under the bed.

"She… she…" he stalled under Snape's glare. "I want… you're my dad!"

Snape's look softened slightly. He reached out to Harry and pulled him out.

"It's alright Harry! It is natural for you to feel like this, especially after the past few days. You need a father figure to test your boundaries, you need to be sure how far you can go, and I will let you do this. But, if like a few minutes ago, you put one toe out of line, I'll come down on you like a pile of dragon dung."

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked, who had been with Snape when Pomfrey had turned up.

"Harry is confused, really. He has never had real caring relatives who have shown him the real error of his ways, he is testing us… or me rather. And I'm sure we are all glad to know that we won't be putting up with all this for much longer!"

Harry gulped, Snape laughed.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey will check you over, then we'll put some clothes on you and we'll apparate to the new house," Snape explained. "Your things are there."

"Why can't we floo in?" Harry whined, letting the nurse examine him.

"Because, young man, it is rude and impolite! When we arrive I will introduce you to the couple living there before we have a _chat_," Snape warned. Harry gulped; he had heard of parents using the word "chat" instead of telling they were in trouble, though the only thing he had done was shoving Pomfrey. But Snape understood, didn't he?

"He's fine, Severus. Just make sure he stays that way," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling and as she finished her examination.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Just gone 1pm. Now, put these clothes on, they're brand new; I just brought them in Hogsmeade," Snape told him.

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry. When you have recovered a bit when we get home, I'll go back a bit to what you're accustomed to."

Harry finished dressing into his new clothes (comfortable light blue jeans, black boxers, purple t-shirt, black socks and comfortable bulky black Vans) with a sense of impending doom. He could feel a lecture coming on about his shoving Madam Pomfrey and _possibly_ his usage of underage magic.

"_Bollocks_," he muttered, but Snape, ever the overgrown bat, heard him.

"What was that, young man?" he swooped down on Harry, gripping his earlobe. Apparently it was a rhetorical question. "When we get home, you'll get a mouth-washing, and you will remind me when we arrive."

_Here's the Snape I remember_, Harry thought as Snape led him down the drive to the apparition point in Hogsmeade. After they had turned on the spot and appeared in a village (Snape grasping Harry's wrist for the apparition and walk) Harry had to be dragged along whilst he tried to hide from the embarrassment of having his hand held. Soon they reached a house that appeared downsized from a mansion and with the inscription "Snape" on the door. It became obvious that Snape's parents resided here. Harry didn't like this idea and made to run, but he ended up being pulled in.

Why had Snape suddenly turned back to normal again? Harry was very confused, but not as much as Snape.

_Great, my treating him kindly has gone down the drain. So now I have to carry on with his punishment, but I need to calm down so he doesn't think I am doing it out of anger._ Snape thought furiously.

Harry was looking around him; the house was clearly bigger on the inside, but only seemed slightly stretched. Whilst it was by no means a mansion, the rooms were still large. The stair cases were either side of the front door with windows the whole way up. But that was where the grandeurs ended. The rest of the house, though Harry did not yet know it, was distinctly average save the fact it was a bit bigger than usual.

"Ahem," Snape coughed. Harry remembered, too late, that he was supposed to remind Snape about washing his mouth out. "I shall go easy on you this time, boy, but next time I tell you to do something I expect you to obey. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head furiously. Snape put his hand on the boy's back and gently guided him to a downstairs bathroom. He grabbed up a muggle soap which Harry had seen before… it was a yellow-orange-brown see-through colour with a rectangular small sticker on the top. Soon enough this was being rubbed over Harry's tongue and the inside of his cheek. Next came a white soap which was used in the same way. Snape told Harry to keep it in his mouth.

"Now, these people are very close to me, and are quite respectable. If I hear any bad language, back-chat or attitude or anything like that from you, or anyone else does, you will get this. If it continues we'll get a wizard brand just for this, and you will regret it. understood?" Snape was careful to keep his voice measured and kept a gentle tone.

Harry nodded his head, soap bubbles streaming around his mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks. Snape smiled and allowed him to wash his mouth out properly, rinsing thoroughly.

"Hello?" a woman's voice rang out from the hallway. Snape took a deep breath and pulled Harry out with him, still wiping away bubbles. There were two adults waiting for them, looking strangely familiar…

"Hello mum," Snape smiled. "Dad."

**TBC**

**Ok I know its skipped through a big time thing but hey, its harder to write than to read and criticise lol.**

**There won't be regular updates I'm afraid, as this isn't a very serious story at the present time. It will be, but only once some are a bit further on.**

**Oh and Dudley couldn't uphold the blood wards because he couldn't let Harry call living with him home, not being old enough and living in someone else's house (he went to live with Marge).**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and any suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Laying Down The Law

**Chapter 2**

Of course, Harry had expected to see Snape's parents, but maybe he'd thought they would look different. Mrs Snape was quite similar to the Snape he knew, down to the sallow skin and slightly hooked nose. She still looked ok, though. Mr Snape, however, was quite a handsome man, so much so that it was hard to believe they were related. One thing was for sure, though, everyone present in the room had black hair.

"Hello, son," Mrs Snape smiled. And is this Harry?"

"Yes," Snape nodded. He'll be staying with me until he's at least 17, now."

"I see you've been having some problems with him already, am I right?" Mr Snape commented.

"Just a few language problems, but I'm sure they can be forgotten now," Snape explained.

The other adults nodded, and after some more pleasantries they started for the living room. Harry, however, tugged frantically on Snape's sleeve.

"What is it, Harry?"

"What am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked. "You know, all of you…"

Snape realised this would be a problem.

"Well, just call my parents Mr and Mrs Snape, or sir and ma'am, and within time you will have to call me Dad for the adoption to work. But for now I am Professor Snape, until you can do that," Snape explained.

"Well, that's easy. Dad. Now the adoption has to work," Harry tried.

"Not quite," Snape said awkwardly. "You have to mean it, and it has to be said within 3 months."

"Oh," Harry answered. Then, curiously, he started walking towards the front door.

"Harry? What are you doing? You can't go out alone," Snape told him, his brow furrowed as he stepped in front of Harry.

"Well, this arrangement is obviously not going to work, so I'll just be getting off," Harry said, chirpily, even though he felt a tad disappointed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Snape asked in his scary teacher voice.

"Well there ain't a chance I'll ever consider you as my dad," Harry said stubbornly. "James Potter was and still is my dad, I am Harry _Potter_, not a _Snape_."

"Well, actually,_ young man_, you became a Snape earlier during the blood adoption. Now you are a Snape whether you call me Dad or not, it's just the protection that won't work."

Harry looked cantankerous.

"YOU WHAT?!" He bellowed. "I am NOT a BLOODY SNAPE!"

"What have I told you about that language, young man?!" Snape said dangerously.

"Do you think I care?! I don't give a SHIT!" At this, Harry started off on a rant, and when he saw Snape was stunned into disbelief, he ran for the door.

Snape followed his new son out into the street. He couldn't Accio him, but he sure as hell could run and catch him. Within a minute he had a vice-like grip on Harry's arm and was pulling him up towards the house, to the surprise of the kids in the street.

When the pair got to the house again they found Snape's parents both there with stern looks on their faces.

"You will _never_ run off like that again," Snape whispered dangerously. Harry spat in his face, he knew exactly why he was doing this, but he'd be damned before he admitted it. Snape glared with wide eyes.

"Put him in his room, son," Mrs Snape advised. "You need time to calm down, both of you. You'll learn to regret anything you do in anger."

Snape realised his mother was speaking sense and in silence put Harry to the boy's bedroom on the top floor. It was at the back of the house and they passed Snape's room to get there. Harry was put into his room and the door shut behind him. But the minute Snape turned to walk away again, he heard the distinctive sound of smashing glass. Harry had thrown what looked like a heavy black box through a window.

"Well, then," Snape smirked. "I suppose that means you won't be wanting a wizarding TV in your room, and a wireless to boot."

Harry gulped. He hadn't heard Snape returning through the door, and it sounded as though the house had some kind of spell on it so he couldn't hear through his own door, but the adults could. Snape repaired the window and pulled Harry into the corner, facing the wall.

"Now, at the present time we will use this method. I will have a talk with my parents, and you are going to stand here of your own accord in silence, thinking about what you have done. If you turn out to be good this week, and act your age, I will treat you with the maturity and responsibility you deserve and we won't need to treat you like a 4 year old, understand?"

Harry nodded frantically, he had no intention of moving around. He waited until he heard the door close, and then he heaved a sigh. He needed to think this plan through.

…

Back downstairs, Severus emerged into the living room, rubbing his temples.

"What am I going to do?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Son," his dad said. "You're new to all this. You'll hardly be an expert straight away."

"Yeah, and I have such a good guide in the meantime!" Snape growled sarcastically, collapsing into an armchair.

"You watch your mouth," Snape's father, Tobias, threatened. "I may have been under your hexes and they may have instilled a sense of peace inside me, but you know what I won't hesitate to do. And the same goes for that boy; we all know he needs it."

Snape grudgingly nodded. "But, apart from some occasions I will not lay a hand on him. If I need help I'll get you two, but you go nowhere near as far as you went with me or Lucius."

"Lucius needed it."

"And look where it got him! How messed up did he become? He was a best friend and you accepted offers from those fathers even though they never intended to pay you. You did it because you wanted to. They were right to lock you up for what you did to him when he was that age, and you should be thanking your lucky stars you aren't a wizard or you'd have your soul sucked right out your mouth!"

Tobias glared at his son. "So what about this kid?"

"_Harry_ is now part of our blood. He now takes my name and I expect him to follow the same rules I had, because I admit the rules were ideal, just not the consequences. I will lay down the rules later once he is calmed down."

"Which will be when?" Eileen, Severus' mother, asked.

"However long it takes a messed up twelve year old to calm down," Severus sighed. "So much is going round his head, and he has a plan to test us, which is part of the reason he will get no leniency. Most expect me to give him room to breathe after all this time, and that's the last thing he wants or needs."

"How will you know when he's calm?" Tobias asked.

"I just do. It's like I see colours around the doors of rooms and around people," Severus explained. "Harry is angry, sad, happy, and confused. There is almost a rainbow emanating from him at the present time, so I'll leave it. We will have lunch and I will save Harry some."

"He's in his room with the door unlocked. He threw his TV through the window so I took away that privilege and the obvious games console privilege and wireless. When he's calm, like I said, we will discuss things. We will also explain about father."

"Lunch, then?" Tobias said, sounding a little forceful.

…

Harry stood, nose in the corner, tears running down his face. He wanted to get things straight. Part of him also wanted to drag himself from the corner, but he didn't really. He'd always hated being confused. He'd need to write this all down soon. Right;

Number one; the Dursley adults were dead, and Dudley was somewhere safe. He'd never be obliged to see them again.

Number two; he'd tried to run, but Snape had got to him. He'd felt relieved when he was found, and Harry accepted a blood adoption.

Number three; he now lived with Snape and the man's parents. If he didn't call the man dad within three months and actually mean it, the adoption wouldn't go through. Now things got tricky.

Number four; Snape was strict. Harry had known this for the past two years. But he had no idea whether the man's threat was real; would he _really_ be treated like a 4 year old? He, the Boy Who Lived? Harry was certain at one thing. Never cross, Snape… so now why did he have the sinking feeling he wouldn't keep this one up.

Number five; this man, Severus Snape, now cared for Harry like a son. He cared when Harry tried to run, and he seemed to know how the boy was testing him. He did what Harry expected any parent to do, and he was prepared to accept this. If only know what would happen if he overstepped the mark, or even knew what this mark was.

…

An hour after Eileen set lunch on the table, Severus could be found sitting relaxed in an armchair. He had gone upstairs to remove his robe, under which was just black suit trousers and boots, and also a smock like (only tighter slightly) suit jacket type which buttoned up naturally all the way to the top of his neck. It was the same attire he always wore under his robes, only he looked slightly different without them. He had stopped to listen at Harry's door, feeling a little let down as he heard the boy moving around, but he did not enter.

"I'll go get him, son," Eileen said, after Severus told her this.

Eileen respectfully knocked on the bedroom door and waited for the answer that didn't come, but then entered after 5 Mississippi seconds, which had always been her trademark. Harry was sitting on his bead, turned away from the corner Severus had told her he would be in, looking at the floor.

"Harry," Eileen started. "You left the corner. Your father heard you and he's very disappointed. Come downstairs, he wants us all to have a meeting after you eat all your lunch."

Harry got up and stomped insolently to the door. "Not my father!" Eileen heard him mutter, as she followed him. Soon she had his hand, gently guiding him to the dining room where his lunch of cheese and beans on toast were waiting for the boy.

"Now, you eat all this up whilst I get your father and grandfather."

Eileen left the room and returned with Tobias and Severus, the latter of which sat on Harry's right hand side and the former opposite his son. Eileen sat next to Tobias.

Halfway through the meal, Harry began to falter. The food stayed the same temperature due to the constant heat charm put upon it, but Harry still lost interest. His stomach was becoming full.

"Eat!" Tobias said. Harry looked up and flung his food, plate and all, towards the man, who ducked in time. Snape was livid, but calmed himself down.

"Harry James Snape!" He whispered dangerously.

"POTTER!"

"Do you need another mouth-washing?!" Snape asked, calmly. "Or perhaps another spell in the corner? Or maybe, just maybe, my father wishes to have words with your backside?"

"I'd be quite happy with that arrangement," Tobias said, getting up. Harry took one look at the man and buried his face in Snape's clothes, sobbing.

"No, no, no!" He cried. "Sorry! I'll do anything but take that!"

"Harry, you can't be throwing plates around." Snape explained. "You'll pay the price for that later on, as I have decided how your punishment will take place."

"Apologise first, young man," Eileen piped in. "To everyone. I'll let you work out what for."

Harry sniffed. He knew exactly what for. "Sorry Mr Snape. I could have hurt you. Sorry Mrs Snape because I came into your house and behaved like this and you're so nice. Sorry Professor after you were nice enough to take me in and adopt me I act like that."

"Right," Eileen laid a hand on her husband's shoulder and motioned him to sit whilst she cleared up the mess and repaired the plate with her wand.

"Now then, young man," Snape began. "We have started off on a bad note. I am going to lay down the rules now. One; I want your bedroom kept absolutely spick and span, as well as any other place you use, and if I find anything of yours lying about after today when I set these rules you may not be seriously punished but I will started confiscating things. If your bedroom is always messy we will rearrange it.

"Anything you are told to do, it will be done. You will be treated fairly and not made to do something unsuitable, so we expect obedience. Likewise, if you are unwell you are still expected to do as you are told because everything we tell you is for your own good.

"You will eat three meals a day with one snack in between. Anything other than water is not to be consumed excessively and we will make you eat and drink every thing set in front of you, until we can trust you to take care of yourself. I know it is the fault of your relatives that you are in the state of physical health and mental and emotional that you are in at the present time, but I still wish my rule to be followed.

"I don't tolerate lying and demand respect. Not because we are your elders, but because we respect you and your wishes right now. I have adopted you and given you a room and my parents accepted you. We will listen to you when you need us and will give discipline when it's needed. Understand? Am I making myself clear?" Snape finished.

"Yes, sir. Crystal clear."

"Now, punishment!" Snape went on. "Everytime there is a serious incident we will note it down and take away a privilege from you. Also, there will be some ongoing discipline. Persistent swearing will result in me washing out your mouth every morning, then also night, and have a charm placed on you so every swearword you deliberately say out loud will result in a message to me and and small mouth-soaping.

"When you have a "bad day" like today, your bedtime will be affected. You are twelve years old, nearly thirteen. On your birthday, assuming there are no issues, it will be raised by half an hour, but after today you just lost an hour from your usual 10 o'clock. That's right, it's quite early and I will enforce this!

"Any more childish issue like throwing things around and behaving stupidly will result in you being treated younger, do you understand why? This is important."

Harry shook his head, Eileen answered.

"Harry, you never had this did you. You grew up from child to adult. You started off with breaking some rules and getting ridiculous punishments, or none at all. You went to Hogwarts where everyone went easy on you. You are a very confused little boy, and if we don't handle this carefully, I fear a short term mental deaging, which would not only be embarrassing for you, but would prove to us that you really do need treating like a child. Get it?"

Harry nodded. Snape could see the boy's eyes drooping, despite it being only 7 pm.

"Come on, son," Snape said softly. "It's bedtime."

He'd expected an argument or something, but instead his son turned to him and hugged the mans neck, who lifted him and carried the boy to Harry's room.

Snape pulled the cover back and undressed Harry before dressing him in new pyjamas. As he tucked his boy in, Severus glanced around the still bare walls of the room and promised the dozing Harry they would manually redecorate the next day.

"And," he murmured, stroking the boy's hair. "I know today was stressful and this information was a bit of an overload, but tomorrow and until your birthday, we will try and bond as father and son, and you will call me dad so I can protect my little guy."

Snape was saying this for his own benefit, more than Harry's as he thought the boy was asleep, but he did not know that Harry had properly woken up when Severus undressed him, because he'd panicked, but now he was beginning to doze again and he fought a smile as Snape caressed his hair and ever so lightly kissed him on the scar.

That evening, as Harry fell asleep the sounds of children playing out on the street which was still bright as day, and Severus pulled the door shut, wiping a tear from his eye, the pair silently promised to build up their bond-

"No matter what," Both whispered.

**TBC**

**Sorry I made him so strict, but you'll see why soon. I tell you now I'm not a writer of like hitting punishment, but the will be the odd reference and action, like in this chapter.**

**And like you see again, next couple of chapters will focus on an awkward few bonding sessions.**

**I also hinted at a temporary mental deaging. ONLY mental and ONLY temporary… though some symptoms and actions MIGHT remain, you'll have to read on.**

**Remember I'm always writing at least two chapters for my stories and at the moment it's one for this and one for How To Love Your Enemy, as well as planning a few more. Thank you for reading and please review! xD cheers!**

**Coming soon: A Really Delayed Tantrum**


	3. A Very Delayed Tantrum

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Harry's eyes slowly peeked open. He had no way of telling the time, but somehow he knew it was time to get up. There he knew instinctively the sun outside along with the birdsong belonged to the morning hours, and… yes that was definitely the smell of a full English breakfast coming from downstairs.

As he slid out from his covers Harry got that horrible morning feeling, where everything in your head that you've been worrying about, everything that goes in your dreams for you to wake up with no troubles, all comes flooding back. He crouched down next to his bed, screwing up his eyes and clamping his palms flat over his ears and pressing down. After five seconds when he was more to grips with things he stood up and wiped his eyes of the tears he tried to convince himself were just his waking up tears.

Harry took this time to pad around his empty room, in just pyjamas and bare feet. The drawers were empty and the wardrobe had only a few items; the smaller items of clothing he owned and the clothing from yesterday, as well as the two Weasley knitted jumpers he now owned. Harry closed the wardrobe, thought for a second about where his underwear, shoes and school things were, and turned back to open the wardrobe again.

"What the…" Harry muttered, confused. His other stuff was now replaced with the contents of his school trunk, including robes, cloaks, quidditch stuff, broom, books, parchment, and even Hedwig's cage. Hedwig wasn't inside it, something Harry made a mental note to ask Snape about.

After a few more minutes playing about with the wardrobe, Harry realised that it was obviously a magic wardrobe of sorts, and that there was a muggle section and wizard section. Only things he already owned would appear, not stuff he wanted but didn't have.

Harry stripped off completely, and opened the door of the wardrobe where there was a towel, a dressing gown and a bag of toiletries, as well as a note. Harry picked that note up.

_Harry_

_I'm glad you have worked out how to use the wardrobe (at least to a degree). Please dress smartly. If you wish you may wear your clothes from yesterday, as my mother has washed and ironed them (be sure to thank her)._

_We will know you are awake by the time you read this. There is a charm on the room which will prevent you rising later than midday in any case._

_Please make your bed (or try to) and place your folded pyjamas on the pillow. After breakfast we will discuss your bedroom._

_Breakfast will be ready, make sure you are dressed including shoes, and in muggle attire. You don't have to wear yesterdays' clothes, but apart from that the selection isn't large._

_Be on your very best behaviour today, because I don't like being harsh with you (I can practically hear your gasp of disbelief) so see to it that I don't have to._

_There's a good lad,_

_Professor Snape_

As Harry read the last line and the name, his mouth gathered up on one side of his face. The words "There's a good lad" gave him a strange feeling; would his real dad have said this to him? And then the signature was _Professor_ Snape, which seemed too formal. They had discussed names the previous day, before Harry threw his tantrum, but the twelve year old still felt confused.

Leaving his clothes on the floor for now, Harry pulled on the clothes from the day before; jeans, purple shirt, socks, Vans (and a pair of his old underwear because it was clean). Harry then made the bed to the best of his ability (he'd never really done it or felt the need to before) and folded his sleepwear to put on the pillow.

Just before he left the room Harry thought hard. He had the plan the day before to cause as much trouble as possible, to see what his new guardian would do and when the threat came to withdraw the adoption. It did seem though, from the previous night, that the man really did have Harry's best interests at heart. But there was still the urge to challenge authority. Maybe, Harry thought, if I give in to that urge, he'll sit and talk with me and I can explain all sorts to him. It would be easier than to sit and talk, a lot easier.

Somewhere inside him, Harry knew he had another plan, but he'd be damned if he would let that one out of the bag. He would keep that one quiet, at least for now.

…

"So, son," Eileen spoke to Severus as the pair fixed up breakfast. "What's the plan for today?"

They had been up for a while now, since 6 in the morning, and it was now 9. Tobias was still sleeping.

"Well, the charity shop has put Harry's old clothes on hold for me, so Harry can pick out what he wants to keep without dad getting in the way and having a strop and chucking everything out. Then we're going into the muggle town centre and buying clothes for Harry. Maybe I can see what kind of things he would want for his birthday as well. Depending on his behaviour, we might go do something of his choice afterwards, like a meal."

"Sounds good… isn't this him now?" Eileen asked as she heard footsteps, causing Severus to check. A few seconds later the pair arrived back in the kitchen. Severus guided Harry to a seat at the dining room table and went back to dish up breakfast whilst Eileen went off to get her husband. When the man came and sat in his seat from the night before, Severus began putting the appropriate plates in front of the respective family members. The table had already been set. All three adults had the same regular sized breakfast whilst Harry's was much smaller.

"Now, Harry," Severus started. "That is the minimum I want to see you eat. You hardly ever eat much at school, I notice, and if you want more you are very welcome to it. If you can't eat that all, I want no childish throwing, we will make sure it's eaten. If you are full, and believe me we will find out, you won't be made to finish. If we discover you are lying then… well, just don't lie."

Harry nodded and got right to starting his food. His was just bacon, one fried egg, one scrambled egg, a pile of mushrooms, and a slice of toast. First he tried a bit of each food in one go each mouthful, but the combinations made him feel sick, so he ate one bit at a time. Soon the bacon was gone, and the mushrooms, as well as a few bites of toast, but both the eggs were still there. Harry laid his arm on the table and buried his face in the crook of his elbow.

"No," he said, when Severus nudged him.

"Come on, Harry, eat up," Severus urged. "You're not yet full."

"Sick," Harry whined. The smell of the egg was getting to his stomach.

"Eat it."

"I don't want to!" Harry complained, not shouting but still loudly. He banged the table slightly with his fist.

Severus sighed. He went into the kitchen and got rid of the egg and replaced them with 3 bacon rashers. Then he went through and gave his son the plate again.

"Now, eat that," he ordered in a no nonsense tone. Harry, though slightly reluctantly, did so. "And drink the rest of this."

Harry had been given a large glass of orange juice at the start of the meal; it was still cold and now everyone was looking at him, so he couldn't just gulp it down. He grabbed the glass with both hands to warm it up and turned away before drinking the whole thing down.

"Good boy, Harry," Severus praised. "Are you ready for us to go upstairs now and sort your room?"

"Can we wait a bit please?" Harry asked politely. "And let the food go down?"

Severus chuckled. "I suppose so."

…

A few minutes later, Harry and Severus were stood in Harry's room.

"What colours do you want, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Colours?"

"Your bedroom. We are spending the day in town to get you some clothes and whatever we may need for you. We can't do your room with magic as that is off limits right now; you need to pick out some colours and we can get paint and bedclothes. What is it to be? Red and gold?"

Harry screwed up his face and shook his head. Those colours were ok at school, but this was home.

"Can I have green and blue, please?" he asked politely. Severus nodded his approval.

"Now, I have taken your old things to a muggle charity shop-"

"WHAT?!" Harry bellowed. "You have NO RIGHT!" Harry was swelling with indignation and anger. He couldn't find the right words to display his feelings. So he stomped his foot and hit his father before throwing himself to the floor in full tantrum mode.

Snape stared at first in alarm, and then understanding. He knew he had to let Harry work his way through this. The boy thought his old memories were gone for good, but he would soon find out that that was not the case.

For a full half an hour, Harry screamed and cried for his past, for everything he'd known. He didn't know what the fuss was about, but something about this invasion of privacy made something click. Clickedy click.

"Are you done?" Snape whispered to his son as the boy curled himself up on the floor, sobbing and swearing and pounding his fist on the carpet. When he got no answer, Snape decided not to push it. When Harry was done… he'd speak up. So, pulling up a chair, Snape took a seat and looked pointedly out of the window, ignoring Harry and examining the clouds. It took another 15 minutes of crying, and then fifteen MORE minutes of silence, before Snape sensed Harry standing beside him, staring at the floor and pouting. "Are you all done, now?" he asked, eyeing the boy sternly, yet not angrily.

"Yes," Harry mumbled, sniffling and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Sorry," he added, barely parting his lips to say the word.

"Mhmm," Snape nodded, reaching forward and pulling the boy closer so he was sat on his lap, and tried to refrain from stroking the boy's hair or showing any affection that might distract from the upcoming lecture. "Harry… I don't tolerate this, you hear? But I know that some things are beyond your control, and I can't punish you for them. Unfortunately, if you go back to school and end up throwing tantrums left right and centre… then I'm going to have to take you out of there as a student, and you will live in my quarters as my son… and you want to continue your education, don't you?" he asked, keeping his voice pointedly stern. He knew that there was every possibility that Harry could not continue at Hogwarts, though he would always live there… Dumbledore needed him…

"Y-yeah-huh," Harry nodded, trying to nuzzle into Snape and get a hug from the man, but was thwarted.

"No, Harry," Snape said, gently levering the boy away from him. "I'm not rewarding that behaviour, because even though you can't help it, you'll know how to get hugs. Maybe later when you've been good," he added, deliberately saying 'when' other than 'if'.

And so… Snape spent the rest of the day out with Harry. S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G. They're SHOPPING.

**TBC**

**HAI! I updated it! I know it's short and that, but people wanted me to update, so I did… and I will more often from now on. =D**


End file.
